In the past in the automotive business and particularly in the field of repairing disc-brakes it has been difficult, if not impossible, to remove the cup-like pistons from the brake calipers with known available tools. While tools have been designed previously for this purpose, those available were not always operable or fully effective for the purposes intended under certain conditions. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,021 discloses a tool including an axially movable cup-like tool part adapted to be cupped over an exposed upper end of the piston and to have radially inwardly presented rim portions of said tool part engaged within outwardly exposed groove means on the piston. However, it is not always possible to position the cup-like tool part to retain the rim portions in such groove means, especially when the groove means were damaged or non-existent.